


Flexible Like That

by Geneveon



Series: Geneveon & Lustily's Bingo [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Come Swallowing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: Alpha Viktor managed to piss off a witch while he was buying groceries for his omega Yuuri. He thinks he's cursed but Yuuri is skeptical until his heat day comes and... he's not in heat. But Viktor is.Bingo #4: Body Swap(Not exactly though)





	Flexible Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bingo #4! Lustily got Body swap which made me grumble because body swap sounds so crack fic and I don't think I've ever written anything like that. So! Instead, I decided to do this :)
> 
> There's a lot of tags in here, many of them as a precaution.

“I think a witch put a curse on me,” Viktor announced when he came back.

“That’s nice,” Yuuri said distractedly. He was busy cleaning up. Nesting, his mind corrected.

His heat was coming up and by the time it hit, Yuuri would be a mess of incoherent need. He needed to have everything prepared now.

He had sent Viktor to buy the groceries he needed because God knew that his body was picky during heat. Other omegas ate anything and everything, but Yuuri was one of the uncommon ones. His body literally rejected everything except the specialized frozen meals that were specialized for omegas like him.

“Yuuri, I'm serious,” Viktor bemoaned, tugging on his arm. “I think I got cursed.”

Yuuri paused, holding a pillow to his chest. He looked at Viktor’s anxious face and sighed. “Okay, what happened?”

“I… may or may not have been grumbling about the O-meals you wanted,” Viktor confessed shamefully. At Yuuri’s frown, he bulldozed on, “I don't mind getting them for you. I like getting them, but for some reason, the store nearby didn't have them. And what kind of alpha would I be if I came home without them? So I went to the next one but they only had the kind of meals you hated so I couldn't buy those so…!”

Yuuri waited patiently.

“I may have said some rude things at the third store,” Viktor confessed.

“Hmm, I see,” Yuuri said, “Did you apologize?”

“Um. Yes?”

At Yuuri’s raised eyebrow, he elaborated, “But she said something about understanding what my omega goes through and she wished me to have a good time next week.”

“That doesn't sound like much of a curse,” Yuuri mused. “If she did curse you, it sounds like she just made your rut come early.” He then set the pillow down on the same spot on the couch. Not right, his instincts grumbled and he picked it up again.

“I don't know what she meant,” Viktor frowned, “I didn't like it. She said I’d be taking your heat and I don't think she meant it the way most people usually do.”

It sounded so ridiculous that Yuuri laughed which only made his alpha grumble some more. He tried his best to reassure his alpha, but Viktor seemed adamant that they were cursed.

Yuuri gave him a peck on the lips and said, “We’ll deal with it if anything happens.”

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Yuuri wasn't laughing. His preheat should have already started. Despite his body’s insistence on O-meals, it was strictly consistent on when his body went into heat. Every year, on the dot, his body would start showing the first symptoms which were lethargy with bouts of energy that became increasingly fewer the closer his heat was.

Three days into what should have been his preheat, Yuuri hadn't even had a single nap. But Viktor… by 2 PM, Viktor could barely keep his eyes open and he snoozed on the couch with Makkachin dozing on his stomach.

Yuuri’s mind flashed back to the silly conversation a few days ago. Could it be possible…?

“Yuuri…” Viktor grumbled from the couch. He reached a hand behind his head, blindly searching for Yuuri. “My stomach hurts. ‘m hungry…. Feed me…?”

Oh God, Yuuri stared at him but went into the kitchen. Viktor had been feeling grouchy since he apparently ate something that made his stomach upset. It’s been days though.

He came back and helped Viktor sit up. His alpha moaned as soon as he had the spoonful of soup in his mouth. “S’good,” he mumbled. The taste of the soup seemed to revitalize him and his eyes opened from the drowsy squint he had. “When you make this? Why have you been holding out on me?”

Yuuri cleared his throat and held up the cooled soup container. The label was plastered on the side, a cheery O-Meal logo with it's trademarked mascot.

Viktor fumbled with the spoon, looking between the bowl and the container with wide eyes.

“We’ll be fine,” Yuuri reassured him even as his mind spun.

Viktor muttered to himself but he didn't relinquish the soup.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri.” A voice called out to him.

“Yuuuri…” The voice purred into his ear. He was laying flat on his back, struggling to hold onto sleep. The previous night had been tiring, especially since Yuuri had been putting up a front of calm. He tried to prepare for everything since they didn't know what exactly would happen.

The blanket that was covering him was pulled down. He felt familiar hands pull at his boxers, tugging them off before they grasped the backs of his knees.

His eyes shot open when he felt the wet muscle of Viktor’s tongue trace the shell of his ear.

“Viktor?!” Yuuri gasped, disorientated. He looked up at his alpha, who gazed them at him with a desperate, hungry look.

“Please, Yuuri,” Viktor pleaded. He had pushed Yuuri’s knees up, exposing the soft little hole that he wanted to bury himself in. His cock was hard and the hot length of it was pressed against Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri felt the familiar stirring of arousal. His body woke up, slick started to leak out of him in response to Victor’s hungry gaze

He moaned when he felt Viktor’s fingers plunge into his hole, opening him up for something much larger. “Yes,” Yuuri cried out, gasping as Viktor worked him open. He played with Yuuri’s hole briefly but in that time, the squelching of Viktor’s fingers inside him made his cheeks burn.

He grasped his knees, holding himself open while Viktor positioned his dripping cockhead at his entrance.

He shoved in urgently, hissing at the clutch of Yuuri’s body.

“Oh!” It felt good, so good, as Viktor pounded into him, desperate in the way that only happened during ruts and heats.

His legs went over Viktor’s shoulders as the alpha covered his body. His fingers dug into the meat of Vikor’s shoulders as he cried out, clutching the alpha as Viktor continued to rut into him.

His alpha’s cock felt so good, stretching him wide. There was a delicious burn, the suddenness of the stretch that had Yuuri gasping, lashes fluttering as he moved to Viktor’s rhythm.

Much too soon, Viktor was gasping out his name. His thrusts were no longer the long fluid movements, but were the short, forceful plungea of that usually signified knotting.

Viktor came, but instead of the long drawn out groan of satisfaction, he pulled away with a sound of frustration.

“Ngh,” Yuuri cried out in surprise, expecting to feel the harsh tug of his knot, but Viktor pulled free easily.

Yuuri stared at him, wide eyes as Viktor panted beside him.

There was no knot. Viktor always knotted him but he didn't have time to worry about it.

Yuuri sat up when Viktor whined, ignoring the mess of cum and slick between his thighs.

Viktor’s cock was still hard, bobbing between his legs. The hard length was wet from Yuuri’s slick and from his own spend, but it didn't look to be softening.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pleaded.

Yuuri pushed him back against the pillows. Without further hesitation, the omega took Viktor’s cock into his mouth. He was prepared for the thrust of Viktor’s hips as he groaned, burying his cock as far in as Yuuri would let him.

It was more than halfway in but Yuuri wanted to take it a little slower. The high pitched whine that came from Viktor’s throat let him know that his cock was still so sensitive from his first orgasm.

Yuuri tried to take his time, but Viktor curled his fingers into the omega’s hair. “Please…!” he cried out before he hunched over and started to thrust.

“Mmph!” Yuuri tried to protest but he couldn't do much more than that. His focus turned to the length in his mouth, Viktor’s hard cock rapidly thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Above him, Viktor groaned. There was a desperate edge to his moans. His head was thrown back, one hand clutching Yuuri’s hair while the other clutched at the bedsheets.

“God,” Viktor moaned, “Need it… need it…”

The flood of thick semen in his mouth came as a surprise. Fortunately, Yuuri instinctively swallowed and only ended up choking a little bit.

Viktor fell back against the pillows, one arm thrown across his eyes. He was panting harshly, his sticky cock half hard between his legs.

Yuuri was wiping the small bit that had escaped, licking his fingers clean as Viktor called out to him weakly.

He leaned over the alpha’s sweat damp body, kissing him sweetly. “Viktor? What's wrong, tell me how to help you.”

The alpha whimpered and pulled him close, kissing him hungrily. “Empty...” Viktor whispered against his lips.

Then he spread his legs apart, allowing Yuuri to settle between his thighs.

“Please…” he whispered and brought Yuuri’s fingers where he needed it. Yuuri was shocked to find his alpha’s thighs wet with what felt like slick. It didn't stop there.

Yuuri fingered his alpha’s little hole, feeling something like wonder when Viktor made little needy noises.

His legs spread apart further, giving Yuuri even more access.

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered, “Let me see…?”

An embarrassed sound came from the alpha but he lifted his legs, curling an arm around his knees.  
As he did so, Yuuri was able to see his hole being exposed, the wet rim winking at him in need.

It was so strange.

Not that there weren’t alphas that liked this sort of thing, but Viktor hadn't been one of them. And Yuuri never minded, he enjoyed having his alpha fuck him into the mattress, was more than happy to take his knot whenever Viktor locked inside him.

But with Viktor displayed like this, slick dripping out of his flexing hole, Yuuri felt breathing grow ragged as arousal coursed through his body.

Empty. Viktor had said he felt empty and Yuuri felt a pang of sympathy because that's what omega heats were like. Maybe it really was a curse, but with Viktor presenting his hole to him like this, Yuuri couldn't think of it as a curse.

He brushed his fingers against the leaking hole, soothing Viktor with gentle words when he whined.

“Please, Yuuri,” he began to beg, “I don't know… I can't think. It feels so empty inside… please. Maybe your fingers…?”

Yuuri made a sound of agreement. Fingers would be a good start and he wanted to take care of Viktor just like when the alpha took care of him during his heats.

He started with the tip of his pointer finger, nudging it against the tight, unused muscle.

Viktor gave a whine of approval. “More,” he eventually demanded.

“Don't worry, Viktor,” Yuuri assured, “I'll take good care of you.” He slid the entire length of his finger inside, gasping as his digit was surrounded in tight heat. Is this what omegas felt like? His cock twitched in envy, still hard even after being neglected this entire time. But this wasn't about him. This was about satisfying the need in Viktor’s body, a need that he should be feeling at this moment but was not due to circumstances.

“Feels good?” Yuuri asked as he plunged his finger in and out of Viktor’s body.

“So good,” Viktor moaned, “Need more.”

“Mmm.” Yuuri added another finger, marveling at how tight but flexible that muscle was. He tried to be gentle, knowing that Viktor wasn't as used to this kind of stimulation. But it was hard to stay gentle, especially when his alpha kept making all these needy sounds. They were so very different from the growling he did during ruts, but it was just as arousing.

Yuuri knew exactly how Viktor felt at that moment, aching and hungry for more. He experienced the same thing, every heat, a gnawing emptiness in his body that wasn't sated by anything except the stretch of his alpha's knot followed by the high of having his alpha bite down on his scent gland.

He was determined to give Viktor everything he needed.

He had three fingers inside his alpha's body when Viktor gave a whine of frustration. He dropped his trembling legs and pretty much launched himself at the omega.

Yuuri gave a squeak of surprise then a moan as Viktor started to stroke the omega’s aching cock. Viktor kissed him, their lips meeting in a harsh, desire fueled kiss.

“I want…”

Viktor’s blue eyes were dilated, the pupils expanded so only a ring of color surrounded them. His grip on Yuuri’s cock tightened, giving the omega the most exquisite friction as he stroked him.

“I want you inside me,” Viktor growled out.

Those words had Yuuri bucking his hips, thrusting his cock into Viktor’s hand.

But omegas were nowhere as big as betas or alphas. For the first time in so long, Yuuri felt anxious that he couldn't satisfy Viktor, after all.

Even as he continued thrusting, Yuuri was gasping out words. “Ah… Vik-tooor…” he moaned, “Not big enough for… Oh, God…!”

“What are you mumbling about, Yuuri,” Viktor purred into his ear. Now that he accepted what he wanted, there was no turning back. He wouldn't e satisfied by anything else. “This certainly feels big enough to me…”

“I can… my toys,” Yuuri moaned, “In the drawer…!”

Viktor, his alpha, actually growled at that. “I don't want a toy, Yuuri.” Then he pressed Yuuri down against the mattress and slid onto his lap in a single, fluid movement.

“Viktor…” Yuuri gasped as his alpha started to tease his hard omega cock. Viktor reached back behind him, his hand closing over the rigid length of Yuuri’s cock. There was a muffled moan as he felt Viktor pressing the length of Yuuri’s cock between the alpha’s cheeks where it was wet and slick.

“I want you, Yuuri,” Viktor swore as he started to roll his hips. Yuuri's cock slid between the fleshy globes of his ass. It was warm and wet, a kind of pleasure that was going to drive him insane if Viktor kept teasing him like this.

It was apparently too much for Viktor too or maybe he was just impatient. He leaned forward and their lips met again, tongues sliding against one another in a sensual kiss.

Yuuri sat up and Viktor adjusted to the change, straddling the omega’s hips.

“Inside me, Yuuri…” Viktor whispered and kissed him deep.

Yuuri ran a hand along his side and reached for his cock which was more than eager for the next level. He notched the head against Viktor’s sopping wet entrance, shuddering when he felt the sensitive tip sink right in.

As soon as Viktor felt the head breech him, the alpha gave a strangled moan before he let gravity do its job and sunk down onto his omega’s rigid cock.

They both cried out at the sensation. It was something neither of them had ever seriously explored and the intense pleasure of joining this way was a shock.

When Viktor’s ass was snug against Yuuri’s hips, the alpha was panting, sweat dripping down his back and dotting along his hairline. His insides felt so good, the void filled by his omega, his Yuuri.

There was a sense of strangeness as his body started to adjust to the foreign feeling but once he got used to it…

His hips rose and fell at a steady pace. It was true that Yuuri’s toys would have stretched him a lot more than his lover’s cock but he didn't want plastic. He wanted Yuuri. He wanted to feel his lover gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. He wanted to feel his omega inside him, spearing him with his hard cock and coming inside him where no one else had ever been.

He wanted Yuuri and there was nothing that would ever change his mind.

The drag and slide of Yuuri’s hard cock inside him was delicious. Some part of Viktor scoffed at the thought of something else ever comparing to the feeling of Yuuri inside him.

The feeling of Yuuri’s cock, the knowledge that Yuuri was fucking him hard drove Viktor wild.

“Feels so good, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped between moans. “Fuck me… fuck me...”

“It feels good inside you,” Yuuri panted as he held onto Viktor’s hips, pulling him down onto his punishing thrusts. The tight heat of Viktor’s body was too much… too much, but he refused to give in before it was time.

“I want you to come inside me,” Viktor demanded, “I want to feel it… Yuuri’s love inside me.”

“Oh, God,” Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s lewd words had him that much closer to climax.

They were going hard and fast, Viktor taking everything Yuuri had to give and ultimately loving it. Why had they never done this before?

When Viktor dragged his nails down Yuuri’s back, the omega went wild. He rolled Viktor onto his back, the brief tumble disorienting him.

They were barely separated before Yuuri was fucking back into him. Viktor moaned his approval, right into Yuuri’s red tipped ear. “Yes… fuck,” he continued to moan, breathless panting giving away his pleasure.

This position… The way Yuuri was thrusting into him and the angle of his hips had his cock brushing some sweet spot inside him that had Viktor crying out. Again and again, his sweet spot was being abused and Viktor was becoming lost to pleasure.

His orgasm spilled out of him in thick spurts, warm seed coating the hard lines of their stomach.

“Ah!” Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s body clamped down on his thrusting cock. As Viktor rode the intense high of his orgasm, his body tightened, squeezing along Yuuri’s cock and bringing him to orgasm as well.

Viktor felt a rush of heat inside him. Yuuri was coming inside him. The sensation made his eyes roll to the back of his head as he luxuriated in the feeling of Yuuri’s cock pulsating inside him.

At the end of it, they were both dazed and a mess of tangled limbs. The heat was abated for now, but they continued to lay together despite how uncomfortable the drying fluids would eventually be.

“Heats… are amazing,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s hair. The omega felt his cock twitch at the feeling of Viktor s breath tickling his skin.

“They're… exhausting, just wait and see,” Yuuri murmured back.

It wasn't even morning yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor wouldn't find out how true Yuuri’s words were until the end. At the start of the heat, Viktor was ravenous for Yuuri, different in a way that his ruts normally were.

Having his omega fuck him became addicting.

That morning, he woke Yuuri up by easing his stiff cock into his body. In his sleep, Yuuri’s cock was not completely hard, only halfway there, but Viktor knew that would change quickly.

Yuuri, despite normally being a heavy sleeper, was dragged from his dreams to find Viktor moaning on his lap, his cock bobbing up and down as he rode Yuuri’s cock. Viktor’s body was sleep warm and his ass was as tight as it was the first time.

It was a rushed affair. Viktor wanted Yuuri to come inside him again and with a strangled moan, Yuuri did exactly that.

Viktor enjoyed feeling the pulses of Yuuri’s cock inside him and refused to get off the softening cock until he stroked himself to release as well. He came with a satisfied groan, spilling his come onto Yuuri’s chest with the jerking of his wrist. The clenching of Viktor’s body had Yuuri crying out as his oversensitive cock was squeezed and milked during the alpha’s climax.

Viktor kissed him in apology after. He snuggled close to Yuuri’s side, nuzzling lovingly against his scent while he threw a long leg over Yuuri’s. The feeling of his hole fucked open and drooling Yuuri’s come was arousing and it was not even five minutes later before his cock was hard.

He had no doubt that if he really wanted to, Yuuri would fuck him just the way he wanted, but this second time, he felt the urge to have Yuuri the way they normally did.

The omega welcomed him wholeheartedly, spreading his legs for his alpha.

Viktor slid inside him with a satisfied sigh, moaning when Yuuri’s body massaged at the thick alpha cock inside him. His love for having his omega inside him was a new discovery but this… he would never get tired of this either.

It didn't take Viktor long to reach his climax this time either. The feeling of Yuuri's semen between his cheeks and slipping down his thighs only reminded him of what they've been doing. It was enough to have Viktor come, flooding Yuuri’s insides with white.

The days blurred together and Viktor couldn't be happier. He felt so intimately joined with Yuuri that he couldn't regret ever pissing off some witch at a grocery store.

The last day of the heat, he sucked Yuuri off while the omega readied his meal. It was a good thing that it only needed to be heated since Viktor had Yuuri’s hips pressed against the counter. His mouth worked the length of Yuuri’s cock, lips and tongue working to bring the omega to climax.

His mouth was full of warm bitter seed before the microwave beeped at 0.

On the last day, he felt his limbs grow heavy with exhaustion, his body starting to take notice of all the bruises and sore spots where Yuuri’s fingers had left their mark. His body felt ragged, his hole having been stretched and played with so frequently compared to their usual sex life.

The last night broke a record for them as the frenzy of heat gave one last burst before dying off. He rode Yuuri as he did the first day then fucked the omega on his knees.

He sucked Yuuri off, purring when the omega couldn't hold it in any longer and ended up painting Viktor’s face with his seed. Their last act had them spooning in bed, Yuuri’s cock buried in his alpha’s wet, used hole as he jerked Viktor to completion.

They fell asleep right after, exhausted beyond belief and not even bothering to separate before they dropped off into dreams.

The next morning had them both grumbling at the sunlight intruding into their room but Viktor didn't feel any of desire besides the ones he normally had when he looked at Yuuri.

“Thank God,” Yuuri mumbled then curled up in Viktor’s arms. He stroked Yuuri’s hair, sighing happily despite the aches of his body.

He didn't regret any of it. In fact, he might just have to go grocery shopping more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to give credit to two things for how this turned out. The first being, the alpha/omega switching roles is something I think I read in a Merlin fic x.x unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea which one it was t.t  
> (Edit: kaylince was nice enough to inform me it was Your Turn by Emjayelle :D )
> 
> Secondly, while I entertained the idea of this, I generally like my roles set but a specific fic in YOI completely blew my mind and it essentially pushed me into trying this out. Seriously, All Eyes On Me by Kizuna_Auri is amazing.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading xD any kudos/comments will be <3'd.


End file.
